


A Little Off The Top

by Shinatobe



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Clumsy Joseph is best Joseph, Established Relationship, Haircuts, He Called Him Jojo, M/M, Sebastian is embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinatobe/pseuds/Shinatobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hm...your hair is getting really long, Seb."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Off The Top

**Author's Note:**

> MY VERY FIRST JOSEB hello tew fans i am a small egg i hope you enjoy this

"Hm...your hair is getting really long, Seb."

They sat on the couch of Joseph's apartment, his fingers carding through the other's hair with a thoughtful hum. The strands had started to curl down the nape of his neck, tickling the collar of the older detective's t-shirt.

Said detective grunted, nuzzling to his touch like a dog but not sounding so pleased with the direction of the conversation. When Joseph mentioned something with that thoughtful tone, it was because he expected change.

"'s not that bad..."

But Joseph shook his head, straddling his lap to look at him head on and comb through his hair. "It's longer than Kidman's, Seb. Doesn't it get in the way?" His touches were gentle, without gloves and without callouses as they pressed against his scalp curiously.

Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes, his own hands sliding along Joseph's wrists slowly. "I haven't had time t'go to the barber, sue me..."

A smile tugged at the smaller detective's lips, cupping Sebastian's stubbly cheeks and grazing thumbs over sharp cheekbones. He looked younger when he closed his eyes like this, brow relaxed and smooth.

"...I could cut it for you, if you like."

One green eye opened curiously, staring up at Joseph as a brow raised to agree with it.

"You know how to cut hair?"

Joseph huffed, pouting ever so slightly as he pulled his hands away. "Well it can't be that hard to do, really."

"So you  _don't_  know how to cut hair." _  
_

"I've groomed dogs, that's nearly the same thing."

"...What the fuck?"

Joseph climbed out of his lap, hands on his hips quite defiantly.

"When I was in high school, I liked having extra money on hand. So I worked as a part time dog groomer."

"Are you comparing me to a dog?"

"It can't be that different, right?" But the smile tugged his lips again and he ruffled Sebastian's hair, fingers brushing against his cheek as they pulled back. "After all, you just need a good trim."

"Pshh...I cut my hair just fine."

"Taking a pair of office scissors haphazardly to whatever hangs in your face does not count as "fine" in any sense of the word."

"As long as I can see properly, who cares...?"

Joseph gave him a long sarcastic stare, head tilting and eyebrow raising.

"Well jeez when you put it that way..." He rolled his eyes, arms looping around the other's waist to pull him close with a grin that caused the other to smile as well.

"Let me go...and go sit in the kitchen. ...And take your shirt off, I don't want to get hair all over it."

"This is just an excuse to get me shirtless, isn't it?" Sebastian smirked wryly as he stood, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the couch before going to the kitchen as instructed. 

Joseph smirked and disappeared into the bathroom, retrieving a comb and spray bottle of water as well as a towel. He set those on the table before finding a pair of scissors and cleaning them with hot soap and water, always one to remember small details. "My intentions are completely innocent, Sebastian. I swear."

"As always, right? Like when you felt me up while I was driving back from that case a week ago?"

The younger detective sputtered slightly and blushed, setting the scissors on the table and wrapping the towel over Sebastian's shoulders.

"Or that time when you pinned me against the wall in the back of that suspect's house..."

Sebastian got a spray of water to the face for that, comb sliding through his hair slowly though not politely as it snagged on tangles.

"You were the one who tugged me outside in the first place..."

He grinned sheepishly, wincing slightly as he pulled an especially bad knot from his hair. "Just wanted to kiss a little, that's all."

"Your tongue in my mouth was no "little" kiss." Joseph scoffed slightly, though his hands moved more gently as he combed hair back off the other's forehead.

Sebastian chuckled and leaned back in the chair, relaxing at the touches and allowing the other to move him as needed. "My intentions were completely innocent."

That got him a sigh of exasperation. "Hold on, I forgot something."

Joseph disappeared to the bathroom once again, Sebastian raising an eyebrow curiously at what he could be looking for.

What he was looking for, Sebastian soon found out, was a small cluster of colorful hair clips. He glanced up at Joseph questioningly, as if his manhood might possibly be threatened here. "...Where did we even get those?"

His stylist smiled and adjusted his glasses with one finger, pulling the long hair back in clumps and pinning it in a few places. "Don't give me a look like that...they came with a coupon when I last did groceries, and you have a lot of uneven hair."

Sebastian shrugged, tilting his head back again with the other's pulling. "I don't mind...y'know Lily used to put makeup on me 'nd everything."

The air grew heavy for a moment, Joseph always just a tad unsure when family was mentioned. But his hand was warm on Sebastian's neck, bringing a smile to his lips. "I have a few pictures, I think...maybe I'll dig 'em out after all these years."

That made Joseph smile and nod, grabbing the scissors as he gently combs through the other's hair with his fingers.

"That would be nice...we could frame them and put them by the door, if you want." He heard Sebastian hum in agreement, tension disappearing easily.

"Yeah... I think I'd like to do that. If y'don't mind, that is."

"Not at all. Tilt your head forward, please."

He obeyed silently, focused on the gentle touches of the other's hands and sighing with near bliss. Joseph sighed for a different reason as he carefully pulled a lock of hair, noting how long it is as he clipped a generous amount off.

"I can't even think of how you let it grow so much...you could tie it back like this."

"Well I don't see a problem with that, but being too long does kinda bother me."

"Yet you let it get this long..." He hummed with amusement, trimming it close to his neck as he recalled it once looked.

"'m too lazy, really..."

"I can tell."

His eyebrow raised as he unclipped more of his hair, studying the strands in the warm light of the kitchen. "...You've got a few gray hairs, old man." The snort of offense he got in response made him grin, continuing on as he trimmed it.

"Already? Ugh...I'm just almost forty, c'mon..." The poor detective groaned in defeat, imagining himself with a full head of gray by the time he hit forty-five. He paid taxes, he shouldn't have to deal with this.

"Well you've had a lot of stress in your life, it's not that unexpected." 

"Why don't you have any then? You're twice as stressed as I am on a daily basis."

Joseph rolled his eyes at the gruff tone, though he could feel how relaxed he was. "You do have five years on me."

"Five years is nothing!"

"With the way you live life it might as well be ten years, old man."

"Isn't respecting yer elders a thing in Japan? Huh?"

"I was raised in Toronto, remember?" he finally retorted, removing the clip from the short hair that always hung in his face, spritzing it again to keep it damp. He smiled smugly as he trimmed it, though he nearly jabbed in him the forehead when the other came out with his reply.

"Tch...whatever...y'call me old man now but later you'll be begging for this old man to fu--"

"SEB!!!" He huffed, cheeks red as he clipped especially close to his ear. "I...I wouldn't be so rude when I've got something so sharp in my hand!"

The older man just chuckled, not at all worried. "You're not gonna stab me, are ya? I might have to arrest you."

"Is that a threat, or are you trying to roleplay again?"

Sebastian closed his eyes when the scissors came dangerously close to them, though he grinned mischievously. "Sounds hot, good idea."

"So long as you don't lose the key to your handcuffs...." Joseph muttered sarcastically in reply, combing his hair back now to admire his work and snip any mistakes he found.

"I'm not as clumsy as you, Jojo. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't chopped my ear off already..."

 "Don't jinx me now, jeez.....there's still plenty of time for me to accidentally maim you." He huffed with embarrassment, setting the scissors down carefully as he becomes much to aware of his own movements.

"'s not like I'm trying to, I'm just being honest! It's pretty cute, how clumsy you are." Sebastian would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the occasional rescue of his partner, an arm around his waist or shoulders as romantic as a fairytale.

"You didn't think it was so cute when I headbutted you so hard that you almost bit your tongue in half."

 "Okay that was an accident."

"You had to get six stitches and live off liquids for three weeks!"

"But an accident it still was."

The young detective sighed in embarrassment, flashes of memories reminding him of all the times he'd spilled hot coffee on Sebastian's lap. It was a surprise he could still get it up, but then again, he was stubborn like that. But for every time he'd injured his partner, there were three times he'd gotten himself into some sort of mess.

Sebastian seemed to be thinking along the same lines, glancing up at him from his chair. "Better me than you though, right? You're always tripping all over yourself as it is."

"Like that time I sprained my ankle at the beach..." He rubbed his face, groaning with embarrassment as he recalled being carried to the ER by an especially enthusiastic and stubbly detective. "That was so awful, god...."

Sebastian grinned, dusting hair from his shoulders as the other man took the towel away. "Good thing I was there to save you."

"By save me, do you mean make an utter fool of yourself when I was still perfectly capable of walking?"

He rolled his eyes but leaned in, pressing a kiss to the older man's temple and squeezing his shoulder. "I'm all done, I think."

Calloused hands ran through dark, wet hair, and the grin turned to a soft smile as he realized how long it had been. "Thanks Joseph...it's perfect."

"You haven't even seen how it looks."  


"Don't need to, I can tell. I trust you."

He could nearly hear the frown the other made, but arms wrapped around his neck and pressed the two of them together in a kiss all the same. His partner's smooth fingers slid through the still damp strands of hair, and he felt a smile bubble between them as he wrapped his arms around Joseph's waist and pulled him closer.

"Well don't blame me if you hate it."

Sebastian doubted that he would.

 


End file.
